C-Sharp
by entrance01
Summary: "The temperature is continuing to rise and I am on fire. God, I love that feeling…"


C-Sharp

I can't believe I'm writing this right now. *hides face in shame* ( /)_(\ ) I can't believe my first fanfiction is smut… like seriously! But it's my decision, so who am I to complain! I, uh, hope you like it!

Oh, and it's either Ralph/Jack or Roger/Jack. (Both of which work here since I refused to disclose names)

* * *

><p>It was hot and humid at that point in time. The temperature continuing to rise and I am on fire. God, I love that feeling; the heat surrounding me while two arms are wrapped around my neck and two legs wrapped around my waist. I smirk.<p>

Though I admit that I'm far too young to partake in such activities, I can't seem but to disregard those thoughts; who's there to stop me here? Besides this is going far better than the first time, recalling that awkward moment when Simon managed to walk in on the two of us. –Good thing the boy was too young and too innocent to know what the two of us were actually doing (he merely though that the two of us were fighting and began to cry and beg for the both of us to stop wrestling and hurting each other).

But back to that matter at hand. By the time I was thrusting in him, he already began to sing an ascending scale, each note much higher than before. My hands travel down the boy's side, once at his waist now at his hips. I ram into him, receiving a sharp cry of pain and pleasure.

"Well, well… looks like I just found the lodgement for my point," I smirk.

He blushed and averts his eyes, "Shut u-aah!" I cut him off before he can finish. His arms unlock from behind my neck so that his hands can cover his mouth as he turns his head away from me. _How cute?_ He's trying to muffle his cries and put on a brave face for me. I feel my smirk warming into a smile.

"Hey," I whispered as I gently pull his hands away from his mouth, "don't be scared, I've got you. Besides, I like it when you sing C-sharp like that."

He turns to look at me again. The way he looks right now makes my smile widen. His face is slightly flushed and his eyes are just a bit wet. Is he crying? Of what? Pain? Pleasure? His ruptured ego? A mix of all three and then some? Still smiling I lean down to kiss the corner of his eye. Right now, I've got a self-proclaimed leader who won't back down –the merciless leader of a group of hunters– looking up at me with such endearment it could almost kill me.

Once I got the okay-go from him I pick up where I left off. His legs are thrown over my shoulder while my hands grip his hips; there'll be a bruise there the next day I figured. My pace quickens in comparison to before. He's moaning below me and cries out my name loudly (and quite high pitched).

After I've finished the both of us just lay there on the ground, frankly speaking I kinda collapsed on top of him, but I'm too tired to move. _Damn, that was awesome_. But even as nice as that was, he begins to closes his eyes and squirm his way out from underneath my weight. He then drags himself a good two, maybe three, feet away from me before his arms give out. I crawl towards him, only to see him turn away from you completely as a response. Sighing, I snaked my arms around his waist and bring him close to my chest. He resists weakly at first, tugging softly at my arms to let go, but eventually gave up and let me spoon him like that for a while.

"That was nice," I murmured softly into his hair, burying my face into it. The only response I got from him was a weak nod and a small attempt to snuggle towards me. Though I couldn't see it, I'm sure that he's smiling.

Now at that moment in time, I let the world slip past me as I let him sleep. Let Simon throw a faint when he finds the two of us covered in scratches and bruises thinking that we've set off to kill one another. Let Piggy yell at me for doing such things, not only before marriage but between two boys as well. Let R- something, "What's-his-face," glare poison tipped daggers at me as he watches me aid Jack in standing up (Oh that's not the only thing he'll need help in.). And let the others think whatever the hell they want, because right now, I don't care. The only thing I care about right now, is the boy sleeping in my arms right now –the boy who can make singing C-sharp sound so sexy– and my own rest.

* * *

><p>AN: Fun fact number one, I had to change all pronouns from "you" to possessive, first-person pronouns after finding out that second-person based writing is not allowed.<p> 


End file.
